Adictos
by KitsukyR
Summary: EdoxWin.     Me reí irónicamente al pensar en aquello. Me reí por la palabra "amor".


**Adictos**

Nos destruyó la razón. Nos destruyó el hecho de tener que pensar. Nos destruyó… "no" me respondí y dije de repente en mi mente.

Nosotros nos destruimos.

Nos arruinamos, uno a al otro. Nos comenzamos a sentir adictos el uno al otro, a necesitar de manera obsesiva la piel de cada uno, nos volvimos enfermos por tocarnos, por acariciarnos, por besarnos y finalmente, ser uno sólo.

¿Eso es lo que llaman "hacer el amor", cierto?

Me reí irónicamente al pensar en aquello. Me reí por la palabra "amor".

Dicen que es algo bueno. Algo fantástico que se apodera de ti en una manera grandiosa, y lo único que puedes hacer es pensar en el otro, en como se encuentra, en sus sentimientos y en si está bien.

…¡No pienso en ti de esa manera! No me interesan tus pensamientos. No me interesa lo que estás pensando, y no me interesa si estás mal o bien realmente. No es algo que pueda interesarme. ¿Soy culpable por eso? ¿Me vas a culpar por no quererte?

Nos necesitamos de manera obsesiva. Y a veces, sin querer, de mi boca sale un "te quiero". Y sorpresivamente, de la tuya un "Yo también". Parece ser un dulce momento. Un escaso instante donde fingimos que realmente nos queremos. Pero luego de ese segundo todo desaparece, todo se va.

Porque en nosotros no puede haber sentimientos.

No debería, y ni puede haberlos. No podría sentir cariño por la esposa de mi hermano. Sólo hay un respeto, el respeto que cuando te encuentro a la noche en mi casa, se va. En esos instantes se va todo pensamiento lógico y razonable que alguna vez pude tener, me olvido de todo. NOS olvidamos de todo. Incluyendo que, tengo un hermano.

Estoy seguro que no te quiero. No puedo quererte. Pero por alguna razón, no evito el hecho de que te necesite, a ti. No evito el pensamiento de que no quiero a otra persona. Y solamente te estoy buscando a ti, a Winry.

Cuando llego a la casa de mi hermanito menor para saludarlo, te veo a ti a su lado, sonriéndole. Dando falsas esperanzas de un amor entre ustedes que no existe. Creo que no soy el único que se da cuenta de la manera en como lo miras. No lo miras con amor. Ahí no existió, ni existirá jamás un amor. Es solamente una imagen falsa, una idea que quieres darle a todo el mundo para ocultar tu dolor, y tu pena.

Dentro de todo, creo que los demás se dan cuenta. Se dan cuenta en como me miras, en como hablas sobre mí, y en todas las veces que no estás en la casa de tu querido marido, de Alphonse. Ahí es cuando me pregunto si es que no estás siendo muy obvia, por más fuerte que quieras demostrarte; quizás los demás ya lo saben, quizás antes que tú.

Me acerco sonriendo, saludo a mi hermano con un abrazo y cuando me toca saludarte a ti, nos miramos fijamente, y luego nos saludamos con la mano. No miro a una amiga de la infancia. Tampoco miro a la esposa de mi hermano menor. Solamente miro a la mujer que ocupa mi cama junto a mí todas las noches.

No recuerdo como ocurrió la primera vez.

Ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Pero solamente sé que siguió ocurriendo, porque nos gustó.

Te volviste adicta a mí y yo a ti.

Al principio me sentí culpable, porque es Alphonse. Es mi hermano menor, mi familia. Pero luego no pude controlarlo, simplemente se me fue de las manos y no había tiempo para sentirme culpable, porque cuando quise darme cuenta no podía soltar a Winry de mis brazos. No quería dejar de besarla, no quería dejar de revolcarme con ella en mi cama y sobre todo: siempre adoré verla a ella dormir con todo su cabello suelto, desnuda, siendo cubierta por un par de sábanas.

A veces, sin querer; me quedo observándola. Miro su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, y todo su exquisito y delicioso cuerpo en el que engañosamente me gusta creer que me pertenece. Que es sólo mío y de nadie más, pero… no es así. No es así y jamás lo será.

No entiendo porqué. Pero me doy cuenta que me vuelve loco. Que me encanta. Winry me encanta. Y por un instante, me imagino una vida feliz con ella. ¿Cómo sería eso?... Sería como un cuento de hadas donde ella y yo somos felices, estamos casados y tal vez, ¿podríamos tener uno o dos hijos, verdad? después de todo, serían hermosos. Yo los cuidaría, les enseñaría alquimia y ella mecánica, y serían los niños más inteligentes de todo Rizembul. Y nosotros, la pareja y familia más feliz de todo el mundo entero.

De repente, oigo un pequeño gemido. Una pequeña molestia, y mis ojos se fijan en ella. Winry abre sus ojos lentamente, y comienza a moverse con lentitud en las sábanas. Bosteza, y luego observa el reloj que está sobre la pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama. El terror aparece en sus ojos, y escucho lo que ella dice todas las mañanas siguientes a las noches que la veo, la misma y maldita frase.

-Tengo que irme, Alphonse llegará pronto a casa.-

Quiero detenerla. Quiero cerrar la puerta de casa con candado, y decirle que ella no se puede ir. Me preguntará ¿porqué? y yo le contestaré que porque no quiero. Porque siento algo por ella que seguramente jamás sentiré por nadie, y le aseguraré que yo puedo hacerla feliz. Porque nos queremos. Me costaría decirle eso. Me costaría mucho, por mi orgullo, y claramente por mi hermano. Pero luego pensaría y afirmaría que está correcto lo que hago. Ya que Alphonse no la quiere. Y ella no lo quiere a él. Entonces, nosotros podríamos ser felices. Podemos cuidarnos uno al otro.

Pero me arrepiento antes de decirle a Winry siquiera algo parecido como eso.

Me retracto, y en cambio la observo de arriba abajo. Actúo y la miro sin interés. Como si no me importara. Porque así es como debo mostrarme junto a ella: como si no me importara.

-Está bien. ¿Te abro la puerta?- le dije y ella se quedó observándome por unos segundos. Sí, ella escuchaba esa misma frase todos los días, la misma rutina todos los días. Pero de todas formas, creo que había algo dentro de ella que esperaba otra cosa. Otra respuesta.

Pero Winry no iría a cambiar eso. Así que tomó sus ropas mientras se vestía, luego se peinaba para mirarme y decirme:

-Sí. Nos veremos otro día.-

-Supongo.- le respondí, mientras luego de unos minutos ella terminó de arreglarse. Caminó hacia la puerta y yo la acompañé, abrí la puerta y la observé irse, una vez más.

Después de que se fuera cerré la puerta y me sentí patético.

Por dejar que se fuera, por quererla, por necesitarla, por amarla, por extrañarla, y por sentirme como una basura. Como un plato de segunda mesa, quizás.

Pero en realidad, no. Porque yo sabía que no era así, que nuestra situación no era así. Ella también me ama, maldita sea. Me ama de la misma forma que yo a ella. Pero no podemos estar juntos, no podemos y no podemos.

Y yo estoy harto de esto.

Estoy harto de tener que controlarme en frente de todos cuando Winry está con Alphonse. Tengo la necesidad de golpearlo. ¿Por qué ÉL está con ella y yo no? No lo entiendo, es decir, sé que no soy la mejor persona del universo. De hecho, me considero una muy mala.

Pero no soy tan mal ser humano como para no estar con Winry. No lo soy a ese punto… no al extremo; ¿verdad?

No nací al mundo con una lista de instrucciones, me confundo y sé que posiblemente tenga varios defectos pero eso REALMENTE ¿impide que podamos estar juntos? No lo entiendo y DETESTO no hacerlo.

Y cuando realmente voy a ella para decirle lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, todo se derrumba… comienzo a sentir que todo el mundo se está cayendo y soy el único idiota que no puede alejarse del medio. Porque soy tan estúpido como para fingir que ella no me interesa, que no me interesa abrazarla ni besarla, ni decirle que la amo porque jamás pude hacerlo. Jamás pude decirle estas miserables palabras que significan tanto para otra persona.

Ahora, siento que estoy arruinado. Siento que… estoy vacío, ¿eso es? ¿Estoy vacío?

Y sólo por una miserable persona. Una persona que puede cambiar mi ánimo en cuestión de segundos.

Porque al final y al cabo, es ella. Únicamente ella, y no hay nada que puedo hacer para ignorarla, o dejar de quererla. Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté millones de veces y hasta siento que gasté fuerzas en intentarlo pero… nada dio resultado, y sigo aquí porque no quiero olvidarla.

Y sino quiero hacer eso, ¿cómo rayos voy hacer para dejar de pensar en ella siquiera? Me rendí. Estoy rendido por Winry. Y me decepciona saber que ella nunca lo sabrá. Pero por otro lado, ¿por qué debería saberlo? ¿La ayudaría en algo? Si siempre vamos a terminar igual, escondiéndonos por todo lo que sucede con los demás… es simplemente inútil. Es un caso inútil rendirme y dar todo por ella.

Porque al final… siempre vamos estar huyendo de los demás. Y vamos a seguir sintiendo esto, por más que no queramos. Porque nos volvimos adictos uno al otro, y sobre todo: adictos a sufrirlo, y pareciera como si no pensamos en detener esto.

Porque realmente aquí es el momento en el que yo me cuestiono ¿esto tendrá algún final?

_¡Hey! Hace mucho que no me aparecía por acá, ¿no? __ Bueno, la verdad que no me esperaba escribir esto… fue algo que encontré hace mucho en mis archivos y pensé en editarlo un poquito y terminarlo. (Tiene varios errores, disculpen por eso!) Espero que les haya gustado, me gustó escribir un poco los sentimientos de él porque también siento que todas (o todos JAJA) podemos ponernos en su lugar, siempre alguna tuvo un amor en especial que por una razón u otra no se pudo y bueno… aquí está el resultado. Pienso dejarlo ahí, capaz que algún momento de mi vida lo sigo pero lo dudo, por ahora se queda ahí y Edward se queda con la duda de si su triste vida sigue o no (¿). JAJAJAJA diós, que mala que soy, que mala que soy…(¿) en fín, los reviews se agradece y las visitas también! __ Un beso gigante para todos y que estén de diez :D. _

_Con amor, Kitsu. _


End file.
